Last Sacrifice
by YvaineGrey
Summary: My personal verson of what the book could be like...


Lately, I've wanted time alone to myself, but seriously this much time? No, not what I wanted or for the same reasons. It's only been a few days since I've been kept in my cell, but already I was getting bored. I've already looked around the walls for any dull spot I could possibly punch out of here since I have enough anger and frustration to do so, but no luck. I've even day-dreamed of what Dimitri would have been doing while he was stuck in the cell when everyone thought he was still Striogi. I was still trying to be my strong self even after Abe told me how far this punishment could go. Death. Something I've escaped so many times before but now… It seems so sudden and real. I guess it would be easier than having to really let go of Dimitri, or continue a life that would be without Lissa. Nothing seemed possible anymore except for the ultimate punishment to treason. Abe said that he wouldn't let me go to Trial, but could even him, Zmey stop a trial or get me out of this heavily guarded cell? I don't know. Lucky me, I was left to ponder all of these things until they allowed visitors, if they ever did. I had no idea what time of night or day it was. All I had to give me an idea of a time schedule was the rotation of guardians that watched me.

I laid down and tried to get some sleep since the next rotation should be in a few hours and the guardians I had watching me now never spoke. I closed my eyes, trying to settle within the rock hard cot I was given as a bed. I didn't even get a moments peace when I heard the latch from upstairs bang. I opened my eyes, but didn't move since I found a nice spot where it felt 1/10 as comfortable as a normal bed. I saw three of the six guards go upstairs, what was going on? Then the rest followed, okay, comfortable or not, I had to get up for this. I lifted myself up and saw someone begin to walk down the steps. Dimitri. Not just any someone, that someone who had tried to protect me when 20-30 guards were trying to capture me as the "treason who murdered the queen."

I didn't speak, I wasn't really in the mood to see let alone be the first one to talk. He didn't speak either, just stood there a foot from the bars watching me. I looked down. His stare was too much for me now, seeing that I rarely saw him looking my direction these days. He stood for another moment…I couldn't tell what he was feeling. His face didn't normal show much emotion but since I was once his lover it was easier for me to determine what emotion he was trying not to convey at the time. Sadness? Fear? Nervous? Was he worried about something? He stuck his hand in the pocket of his blazer and removed what looked like a metal object. A key. What in the world was Dimka doing now?

He took a step forward towards the door of my cell. I spun my feet off the bed and staggered to say something, "Don't!" I hastily whispered. He looked at me so confused. Here he was trying to be my hero again and I didn't want his help. "Please, don't. Like I said before, You don't want to do this. It will only make things for you here worse."

He turned the key and opened the door. "You should know that there isn't much for me here. They would never let me be a guardian again…"

"Maybe not, but that doesn't me you help someone who supposedly murdered the Moroi Queen." I said looking down again. I was in defeat, the strong, proud, Rose was no more. Too much was going against me now to even have hope of escape, let alone a normal life. "You should go…"

He pushed the door open, I took a ragged breath. Why won't he listen? I thought I was the head-strong one? "Please… no, I don't want you hear. They'll give me a trial and who knows? Maybe Abe has something up his sleave?"

"I can't risk that…" was all he said as he lifted his hand for mine. I stared at it like it was the plague. Another slam of the upstairs door brought me out of my dream… "Fuck," I said under my breath. I pushed myself up from the hard bed, stretched and then got to my feet. It must be feeding time. And so it was. I was too preoccupied trying to figure out what they were bringing me rather than who was carrying the tray. My dream boy yet again. Guess dreams really do come true or I'm about to be poisoned.

He slide the tray beneath the fitted opening. "Thanks," was all I could get out still a little shocked by my recent dream of him. I reached down to grab the tray when he grabbed my forearm. "what?"

He pulled me hard to the bars, nearly hitting my face against them when he caught my head in his hands. I pushed to them and kissed me as passionately as the bars would allow. I felt tears swell from my eyes as I completely dropped to my knees and enjoyed the kiss while I could. The guards would notice soon.


End file.
